


I didn't realize I was supposed to know how to do everything by my second rodeo. That's still a very low number of rodeos.

by sketchypotato



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, hnnnnnnnnn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchypotato/pseuds/sketchypotato
Summary: Sometimes, even Mikejima Madara can get nervous.





	I didn't realize I was supposed to know how to do everything by my second rodeo. That's still a very low number of rodeos.

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many feels for MadaAn and not enough braincells to write them all out. Here is a pointless drabble written by my last braincell just to release some of that energy until I have the time (and *inspiration(?)*) to work on my 3562335 other plot bunnies ;_; one has to sustain themself somehow

It wasn’t their first date, and it certainly wasn’t the first time they had hung out together, just the two of them. And yet even though he enjoyed her presence Madara couldn’t help but feel a little bit nervous, as if any moment now he could say or do something to hurt her, to break this precious bond that they had. He knew he was damn lucky to have her, to be given a second chance to connect with Anzu after all he had done, to even have her reciprocate the feelings he had long resigned to keep locked away forever in his heart. Keeping them locked away was a thing of the past now; his urging for her to open up more and rely on others had backfired, his advice turned on himself by a woman who would not take no for an answer. It’s almost scary, having to confront that, but from its there that their bickering made way for the fondness they had developed for each other to reach the point they are at now, acknowledging how much they had helped, and continue to help, each other grow.

Maybe it’s the fact that this isn’t like their usual dates that has led these thoughts to roam around in his mind. He hadn’t even planned for it to go like this: he had originally wanted to bring Anzu to roam around the park and appreciate the seasonal topiary, but when they met up she look so exhausted that he changed his mind and invited her to his home instead. It was an impulsive decision, he rarely let people into his home outside the context of a lively party, the place felt too confined and there was no place to run. But looking at Anzu curled up against him on the couch, her eyes barely open as they watch a movie together, he knows that it was what she needed.

Anzu seems to watch the movie intently, barely saying a word beside a few “hmmm”s and “mmmm”s when Madara makes a comment, her eyelids slowly closing and opening at different points of the movie. He hopes the comments he's making aren't annoying her, because he's not sure how else to deal with the silence, but he's not even sure if Anzu is actually watching the movie at all. It an action movie, with lots of special effects and explosions and very little plot, but more importantly it’s one that Madara appears in. He’s just a minor character, there to move the protagonist forward in the story and provide with audience with cool-looking stunts. Anzu doesn’t say anything when he appears in the film, but she shifts her position on the couch slightly, resting her head against Madara’s shoulder. He is surprised by this action, hesitating slightly before he moves his arm to wrap around her waist. Anzu lets out a sigh at the touch.

Maybe this is a comfortable silence, even if it is one he is not used to. He is more used to loud and lively atmospheres, to running about as much as his legs will let him, to constantly making a ruckus to the annoyance of people around him. Seeing quiet and calm as something good is new to him. But Anzu has always been a quiet girl, even if she is strong-willed, and so he learns to enjoy it as he can.

The movie comes to end, the credits roll, and Anzu covers her mouth as she lets out a yawn. “I guess it’s time for me to leave then,” she says, but she doesn’t move to get up. Madara thinks he can even see a slight pout on her lips. It’s cute.

He leans his head over, and a thought comes to him. “You don’t have to leave, you know.”

“Hm?” Anzu looks up, blinking.

“My bed’s big enough for both of us.”

It takes a moment for her to respond, her face turning bright red before her expression changes. Madara laughs as Anzu grabs a pillow off the couch and throws it at him without much force. He expects her to get up and leave right there and then, but instead she tackles him down onto the seat couch, burying her head in his chest.

“This is fine,” she says, barely audible.

Madara can feel his face heating up now, the sound of his quickening heartbeat so loud in his ears that he's sure Anzu can tell. How sly for Anzu to position herself so that he can’t see if she’s as embarrassed as he is, to alleviate some of the nervousness he’s feeling right now. Having her so close, however, it is not long until he feels her breaths evening out, and as he moves his hand to pet her hair he is sure that she has fallen asleep. Seeing her rest is a soothing sight, and God knows that she needs and deserves it the most with how hard she works. His heart swells with a feeling he can't describe, at the realisation that everything's ok after all, that he hasn't ruined anything and Anzu is still here with him and at peace. That they both are.

Maybe it can be this simple. Maybe love doesn’t have to be shown in loud declarations, but can be found in the tender moments like these that they share. Maybe he doesn’t have to worry about doing something wrong because he doesn’t have to do anything at all, but take these precious moments as they come, to know that he and Anzu can be happy just by being together. Maybe he can let himself love and be loved.

Madara reaches for the remote to turn off the TV, then readjusts the blanket they had been sharing during the movie to cover them properly. He doesn’t want anything to interrupt Anzu’s rest, after all.

Holding her close to his chest, he leans down to kiss her forehead one last time before he, too, drifts off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure if this fic makes sense anymore but thanks for reading \o/  
> twitter @spacetier i love them and my doodle tag is full of dumb madaan memes \o/ madaan fans if youre out there come talk bcos barely anyone does im dyign


End file.
